Beagle
|tag skills = |level =1→30→50 (DLCs only) |derived =Hit Points: 30→175→275 (DLCs only) |edid =PrimmDeputy |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4: }} Deputy Beagle is the deputy of Primm in 2281. Background Beagle was deputized by Sheriff McBain about two and half monthsThe Courier: "What's your problem now?" Beagle: "My problem is that I'm no longer a deputy. I'm just a Beagle now. Apparently two-and-a-half months of law enforcement experience doesn't count for anything. The new regime is just that - all new. He's rude. Just don't tell him I said it. Primm has a sheriff now, just not as supportive as I would've hoped." (Beagle's dialogue) before the attack on Primm, on account of being brother to the sheriff's wife.The Courier: "You say Powder Gangers kidnapped Primm's deputy?" Johnson Nash: "Well, you can call Beagle a deputy so long as you don't harbor too high an opinion of the word. Boy was 'bout as useful as tits on a radscorpion. Only qualification he ever had was to be brother to the wife of the sheriff. Still, I s'pose he don't deserve what's befell him. We would've considered paying the ransom, if we'd had caps to spare." (Johnson Nash's dialogue) As a deputy Beagle decided that discretion was the better part of valor and started observing the convicts and taking notes and witnessed a meetup between Benny, the Great Khans and Powder Gangers. While taking his audio log he was noticed and made his escape.Deputy Beagle's journal Not long afterwards, escaped convicts snuck into the town at night and killed the Sheriff and Beagle's sister in their sleep. Beagle was asleep in the office but woke up just in time to witness the murder. While cowardly hiding in the corner of the office he was caught and thrown into the kitchen as a hostage.The Courier: "How'd you end up being a hostage?" Beagle: " The Powder Gangers stole into town at night and murdered my sister and her husband, the sheriff, in bed, while I was sleeping in the office. I watched them for a bit, waiting for the right moment to pounce and arrest the lot of them. Taking careful notes as I watched. To my dismay, they found me while I waited in the shadows and brought me here." (PrimmDeputy.txt) This event was also witnessed by Sergeant McGee who was on scout, however, he chose not to act, instead citing lack of a long rifle and proper orders.The Courier: "I rescued Primm's deputy, but the town's still lawless." McGee: "I can't imagine that deputy of theirs is worth more than a spit. I was on lookout when he got frog marched over to Bison Steve. If I had a long rifle or the order I would have taken out the Powder Gangers to save him, but I didn't. His tough shit I guess." (McGee's dialogue) The Powder Gangers tortured Beagle while he was captured. He couldn't resist the torture and told them the little he knew about the town and has since remained their hostage for ransom, but no one in town can pay the price the convicts are asking.Beagle: " Well look at that! You aren't a Powder Ganger after all. I'd suggest against wearing that outfit around the townsfolk. You may get shot by accident." (Beagle's dialogue)Ruby Nash: "Quite a town we got here. Sheriff gets murdered, and Deputy Beagle dragged off for ransom to the Bison Steve. That should bring back the tourists." (Ruby Nash's dialogue) The deputy is not treated seriously by the other denizens of Primm, on account of his lack of common sense, intelligence, and general unusefullness. He tries to cover it up by using a gentlemanly demeanor and a sophisticated vocabulary that he more often than not mispronounces.Beagle: " myself at the moment...|(gentlemanly; mispronunciation of "extricating" is intentional) }}" (Beagle's dialogue)The Courier: " " Beagle: "FAILED I know! It's incredibly generous and of you. See you outside!" (Beagle's dialogue)The Courier: "You must be Deputy Beagle." Beagle: " here. I'd be most appreciative if you'd set me free.|(gentlemanly; mispronunciation of "predicament" is intentional)}}" (Beagle's dialogue) This would be fine if Beagle did his job well, but Beagle is also a lazy coward who's unable or unwilling to defend himself or others without help; always seeking out excuses to not be proactive with law enforcement and leaving things half-finished.Beagle: " I do hope this ordeal will be over soon. If we were to miss a convict or two in here, who'd know the difference?" (Beagle's dialogue) Even when it comes time to step up and become the town sheriff, Beagle pushes a job of actual weight off on to someone elseThe Courier: "What are you doing in here?" Bealge: "Well, a deputy isn't much good without a sheriff. " (Beagle's dialogue) so he can stay a deputy.The Courier: "What are you talking about? You're the sheriff now!" Beagle: "Oh no! I'm just the deputy. And I can't be a deputy without a sheriff. It's called chain of command!" (Beagle's dialogue) This is probably for the best as Beagle even opines several times that a quality a sheriff should have is bravery.Beagle: " Going in alone to rescue a hostage! My brother-in-law was brave like that. Made a fine sheriff. Until the Powder Gangers killed him. Problem is, there's still no law in Primm. What're we to do the next time ruffians menace us and hold us hostage?" (Beagle's dialogue)The Courier: "What are the qualifications for a Sheriff?" Beagle: "It should be someone brave like you, but more of a homebody. Someone who'll settle down and watch over us. I heard the Powder Gangers talking about someone in the prison named Meyers who has some experience as a sheriff. He may be a good choice. Also with the NCR so close by, you may be able to get them to take over the town. Not sure why they haven't helped out already." (Beagle's dialogue) Justifiably, his unwillingness to become sheriff bites him in the end and he is deposed as deputy no matter who is ultimately made sheriff of Primm.All endings of quest My Kind of Town lead to him no longer being the deputy. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * They Went That-a-Way: Beagle has some knowledge about the men who shot the Courier, and directs them to the town of Novac. * My Kind of Town: Deputy Beagle says that he and Primm need a sheriff to keep the chain-of-command intact, so he asks the Courier to find a decent sheriff while offering suggestions to who would fit the job well. Effects of player's actions * At the conclusion of the quest My Kind of Town, regardless of who becomes the new sheriff, he loses the rank of deputy sheriff, or in his own words becomes "just a Beagle." Other interactions * Speaking to him in a Powder Ganger outfit will make Beagle think you're a Powder Ganger, but will see through the disguise the very next line. * Beagle must be rescued in order to progress to the quests mentioned above, even if Beagle dies during or after the rescue both quests can still be completed. * With a Speech check of 25, it is possible to convince Deputy Beagle to assist in clearing the Bison Steve hotel of convicts, after which he will follow the Courier around inside the hotel and help out in combat. He will stop following as soon as the Courier exits the hotel. * With a Speech check of 40, he will tell the Courier the information for They Went That-a-Way before exiting the hotel. * If Beagle has been convinced to join the Courier after passing the above Speech check, he will become a temporary companion until the Courier leaves the Bison Steve Hotel. Inventory Notes * Similar to permanent companions, Beagle will not accept any attempts to give him Powder Ganger apparel, even by pickpocketing. Doing so will result in him dropping the item to the ground. This effect is limited only to Powder Ganger apparel; he will accept apparel from any other faction, including Caesar's Legion and the NCR. * Any items transferred into his inventory while he is a temporary companion will become his upon leaving the Bison Steve Hotel, making the only options to retrieve them either pickpocketing or looting his corpse. * He will equip and use a weapon if one round of ammunition is provided. He will not actually expend ammo. * Beagle doesn't seem to be particularly bothered by his sister's death and only gives it a passing mention. * After the Vikki and Vance Casino opens for business, he can be found sitting on a chair for an indefinite amount of time near an old gas station near three houses, one of them being his own. * Beagle's journal is available to take directly from his inventory, without consequence, if he is given the option to take a weapon when opening a conversation. * If Beagle is damaged by the Courier while he is still tied up (e.g. by splash damage from a mine or grenade) he will turn hostile but remain inert. If this occurs by accident, leaving the Bison Steve and returning in a few days will restore his friendly state, allowing one to proceed without killing/robbing him. * It is possible to set Beagle on fire while he's still tied up, turning him hostile (but still inert), then have a normal conversation in his hostile state as he burns. If his health depletes entirely during the conversation, he will not die until the conversation ends. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Deputy Beagle appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Beagle's voice may be different when he speaks with the Courier nearby but without initiating dialogue, he may even change to a female voice. **This may happen after the Courier leaves the Bison Steve Hotel. * Ask him "Can you tell me about the people who passed through town now?" then presented with a Speech (40) Check option telling him "You can tell me or you can Rot in here". After passing the check, you can ask him "Can you tell me about the people who passed through town now?" again, and you will be presented with the Speech (40) check again and again. Each time you pass you will earn roughly 36 XP, and the option will never go away as long as he is NOT released. This works even after a test reload. * Beagle will sometimes get stuck in the ceiling of the Vikki & Vance Casino. Going out of the casino should fix this. * Beagle may stop following the Courier and get stuck in the doorway if they travel to the second floor of the Bison Steve Hotel, as this is considered "outside" of the actual Hotel's cell. * If Beagle dies after being rescued, his ragdolled corpse may appear inside the Vikki & Vance Casino entrance randomly. Gallery Beagle tied up.jpg|Beagle, still tied up by the escaped convicts Category:Primm characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Deputy Beagle es:Beagle pt:Beagle ru:Помощник Бигл uk:Помічник Бігл